Thoughts from a One on One
by Mr. Fluffles
Summary: Nami wonders why Luffy challenged Admiral Aojiki to a one on one duel. Her conversation with the captain leads to only more questions and concerns. LuffyxNami.


ALL RIGHT! So I realized it's been awhile since I have tried my hands at a fan fic, and figured, "What the hell! I'll give it the old college go!" … Or at least something like it anyway. I'm bad at completing chaptered stories, so for now I'll stick to one shots. Maybe I'll write sequels but for now this is what you've got. If you don't like it, well tough.

This story takes place during the time the Straw Hat Crew is at ring island, after Luffy is frozen solid by the Blue Pheasant, Admiral Aojiki. I may have a few things out of order but I'm too lazy to change it.

I don't own One Piece and proud of it. The written is an F'ING genius. I'd mess it up otherwise. Oh yeah, this is a LuffyxNami, LuNami, Straw hat Thief, Stiches and tats, or whatever the hell you want to call it, piece. (I'm hopelessly devoted to these two.)

So without further delay here is my story "Tale of a Dangerous Decision" or "Luffy Processes Information," whichever you prefer. And it goes like this:

Much to their horror the fighting chef and master of the three sword-style had arrived too late to aid him. Their captain had been encased in ice; his fighting image frozen. They quickly moved his frigid body to their vessel the Merry Go where the rest of the crew eagerly awaited the return of their captain. The crew was on high alert as the lifeline of the ship battled now to save his own life from hypothermia.

Questions began to cross all of their minds. Will he make it? Will he survive? The crew could only wait for the news from the resident furry doctor to make his entrance onto the deck of the ship with the news. Anticipation of knowing the captain's condition was only worsened by concern for the historian frozen only minutes before Straw Hat.

Tension was high as the hat-clad reindeer announced to those sitting cross-legged outside the door "We have heartbeats…"

The sun rose and set three times before the crew had the chance to see the recuperating patients. The historian was the first to make her grand entrance on the deck. It was the first time her creamy skin had embraced the sun in several days, and her raven locks took flight against the coastal breeze. The deck came alive with the sounds of concern, excitement, and laughter.

It wasn't long before a straw hat emerged from the bowels of the ship, its bearer greeting his comrades with fits of laughter and hysteria. Only one member of the crew kept from partaking in the jovial antics of the crew, the girl with the tangerine colored hair. She disliked the mockery of the situation her captain had been in, and was not pleased to see him making light of the ordeal.

Day turned into night as the crew packed up their belongings and prepared to set sail once again for adventure. All of the crew had retired below deck to gather energy for the days ahead. All except for the captain.

He was known as straw hat Luffy, a boy no more then seventeen years of age. The only characteristics that displaced him in a crowd were the scar under his left eye and unfading smile that rivaled the shine of the stars. Perched on the ram's head at the front of the ship, he enjoyed the rocking of the ship from the ripples of the ocean's ebb and flow.

He gazed out lazily at the scenery in front of him. The sky glittered above, an unending party of lights. Below was the mysterious deep; gentle at times and roaring at others. The coast on the side reminded him of the previous week's adventures, forever penned into the story of his life. He tore his eyes from the coast and let lose the air that had previously filled his lungs. 'It's good to be alive,' he thought, a smile growing across his face.

"Why do you always have to smile?" the feminine voice lingered into his ears. While resting on the ram's head he had been unaware of his navigator's presence on the front of his ship. She had been watching him for some time now, anger slowly condensing inside her until this point.

He exhaled, happy to know he had company. Without looking back, he replied, "Ah Nami, what isn't there to smile about?" She heard his reply and started to tremble with anger. "You almost died – we were all worried – and why did you challenge Aojiki to that battle? You were already injured -" Nami was interrupted by her captain's wanton words, "Slow down, Nami – it's a beautiful night. Come on and join me!"

She heeded the words of her captain and stepped forward onto the ram head behind Luffy. Unaware of what was going on behind him, Luffy continued to enjoy the view until a blunt object had struck his blind side. "YOU IDIOT!" Nami screeched behind him, "here we all are concerned about you and you don't even care about what just happened!"

Luffy slowly came to the realization that his navigator was starting to steam. He turned toward her rubbing the spot on the back of his head where her hand had made contact. With his lips still upturned in a smile, he said "Thanks, but you are right. I really don't care about what just happened." The orange haired girl could only twist her face into a grimace at her captain's words of recklessness. Shaking her head vigorously she exhaled "Come again?"

"I'm ok. Everyone is alright, and therefore I don't need to be concerned about it any longer." 'Still brandishing his smile,' Nami observed, before remarking "But why did you go into that battle in the first place? You were already injured from your bought with the captain of the foxes." Nami's tone had lost amplitude as it went from a boom down to her regular insulting tone. Luffy's smile broadened as he felt his navigator relax, although it was only a slight improvement over her previous state.

Seeing the determination in her face, Luffy decided to lightly humor her request to know what he was thinking. "When I was fighting Foxy, the only thing that kept me on my feet was all of you guys, my crew. Whether or not you realize it, you guys are one of my most precious treasures as a pirate!" The lock Nami's grimace had on her face was broken with his last statement. Her face bloomed into a beautiful smile, recollecting how touched she and the crew had been by his unwavering determination to conquer all who got in his way. It was at this time that she had decided to sit with her captain.

Luffy noticed how her face bloomed and couldn't resist saying something. "You're smiling," he lamented. He continued to say, "I like it when you smile."

The flower that was Nami's face bloomed in color similar to a rose. Sometimes a light compliment from her captain had the same affect as receiving gifts of gold and chocolate. She couldn't help but feel a little flattered. She felt unsatisfied with the answer to her question and quickly retaliated. Smacking him upside the head, she stated, "STOP IT. Continue."

Luffy was still learning to not to keep a lady waiting; despite the number of kicks to the head from a certain chef he was still figuring it out. Rubbing the sore on his head, he closed his eyes and started to laugh. "Alright Nami, you win. Anyway, when Aojiki had threatened to take us out, I knew that we were all having some difficulty from our previous bought. While you were with Chopper, Robin and Ussop, I challenged Aojiki to a one on one duel."

Nami cocked her head in confusion, attempting to tie the pieces together. Luffy continued his story. "Zolo and Sanji had both suffered from his power, so I figured we didn't have much of a fighting chance." Nami gasped at this last statement, unaware that her captain had such a bleak outlook on the situation. Unwavered, Luffy sustained his smile and picked up his story where he had left off. "I figured if he would agree to make the duel one on one, regardless of if I won or lost, he would not attack the crew."

Realization had slowly climbed over Nami's face, moisture beading on her brow; the seriousness of the situation seeping into her being. A chuckle escaped Luffy's mouth. He patted her shoulder and added, "I lost, but that's okay. He kept his word and you are all here with me now. I couldn't ask for more."

Like it had done previously Nami's face softened with his words. She still had not completely got used to Luffy's caring nature; with the exception of her foster mom she had never met anyone as intense as him. Her cheeks rosy again, she closed her eyes and exhaled, her feelings of elation not yet subsiding. "You never stop caring, do you?"

"Nope," Luffy simply answered. His next statement surprised her even more: "Especially with you."

She gasped, taken aback by his nonchalant comment. Especially for her? Why? Why was she so special? What had she ever done to deserve such care? Questions flooded the dam of her mind at it had neared it's breaking point. Her hands felt for the ship beneath and she quickly backed away from a suddenly concerned captain.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, calm in expression but serious in stare. The only words that could dribble out of her mouth were "I… I…" Stumbling with her words she used this opportunity to run, not sure of where she would go, but away from him at the moment. She could not figure out why she wanted to leave his presence, so much of her wanted to stay with the boy that had saved her numerous times; the only one hopelessly dedicated to keeping her safe and expecting nothing in return.

Luffy only watched her figure disappear below the deck, unsure of how to act to this sudden turn of events. His experience with girls his age was limited to Nami and Vivi, the princess from Alabasta who he had aided in defeating her nation's enemy. He could only stand in the spot where he had been sitting, hoping for her shadow to reappear from where she had disappeared. He began to reminisce, recalling a conversation he had on a hillside of Nami's village where a single tombstone had rested.

'I promised that old man in Kokoyashi village that I would take care of her no matter what,' he thought. 'I am just as dedicated to her and her well-being as I am in finding One Piece.'

His thought did not bother him; he was aware everyday that she had a growing place in his heart. Whether he was carrying her up a mountainside, jealous of her being able to ride a waver or sharing her lust for gold, he knew that the connection he had with her was different then the one he shared with the others. It also didn't hurt that he could vividly remember the curves of her body, both when he saw the okama's interpretation of her and the time she had revealed herself to the crew at the bathhouse in Alabasta.

He tore himself from the door to look out once again at the sea. Easily amused by the tide coming in, he once again sat down and enjoyed the bobbing of the ship on the waves.

Below the deck the girl with the tangerine colored hair hid in the corner of her room, liquid salt falling from the crest of her cheeks; her body quivering in a rare fashion unknown to her. This was a stalwart young woman, always so used to surviving on her own wits. She was used to only being used and deceived by all of those who had surrounded her. For once in her life there was a person onboard the same floating vessel as she that did not once use her for his own betterment.

She began to shake uncontrollably; still unaware of why she had fled from his sight. Was it because of that unwavering stare he cast at her? The concern in his voice? His overall presence? She was unsure of the reason, but quickly presumed that she had made a mistake. Luffy had never given her a reason to run away from him, and now was no exception. Her face rattled as her hand moved across it; using the force of her hand she replaced the fear inside her with pain. Using the distraction the pain provided, she got up and headed for the stairs.

Upon exiting the doorway, she was surprised to see her captain in the same spot he had been in when she left. The fear rushed back into her, her captain so close and real but yet seeming so far and surreal. Only once in her life did she know what it was like to be loved, and as soon as she knew it she had lost it. The makings for a second chance sat in front of her, but fear and doubt of the unknown was attempting to take control of her body. She wanted to move forward but instead moved backward. This time was different however as she did not retreat below the deck but instead to the rear of the ship.

A breeze picked up and the wind kissed her cheeks, drying the tears that had once occupied the regions of her face. It whistled past her ears and as it did so she gasped. It seemed that the wind had a voice this evening, and as it passed through her had gently said, "it is there for you… Embrace it…" As easily as it had come it had gone as well, and instead was replaced with the air of another's presence.

"Are you okay?" Nami turned to see the face of the boy she had previously tried to escape, concern written all over his face. He continued, "I heard you gasp-" He was cut short by her arms wrapping around him. Perplexed by her actions but silently enjoying them, he wrapped his left arm around her back and the other on her right shoulder. He grasped her lightly until she pulled away to look into his eyes.

Still a little confused, Luffy questioned her, "Are you okay Nami?" She smiled and replied, "Yup! Just glad you're alive." He smiled before reminding her like he did many a time before, "I'm not going to die!"

"Good," she said, "Because if you do, I'll kill you!" He jerked back, puzzled by her statement. She took in his state of confusion and laughed. He too began to laugh, and said, "I like it when you're happy." "Only you, Luffy," she answered back, "only you could make me feel anger, passion, exhaustion, confusion and happiness in one night… OYE, my head hurts." With this last statement she fell limp in his arms. Considering her statement, Luffy asked, "Are you sure it isn't something you ate?" Next thing he knew he was brandishing a knot on his brow. "BAKA!" she yelled as her fist returned back to her side. She began to laugh again at the look of pain washing over his face.

He started to laugh as well. Where all of this these freshly realized emotions was going they were both a little unsure of, but they both knew at the very least that they would go there together.

-END-

P.S. – If you are looking for pieces from me in the future look me up under my new penname – Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy. ADIOS!


End file.
